Knife
A Knife, or known primarily as a Combat Knife or Fighting Knife is a cutting weapon designed for military use, specifically for close combat; however, since the end of trench warfare, most military knives have been primarily designed for utility/tool use (clearing foliage, chopping branches for cover, opening ammunition crates, etc.). Battlefield 1942 The Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 1942. The Allied and Axis knives have different models, but are identical in terms of function and stats. Gallery BF1942_ALLIED_KNIFE.png|Allied knife BF1942_AXIS_KNIFE.png|Axis knife Battlefield Vietnam The Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield Vietnam. The Knife retains the same statistics as the Battlefield 1942 variant but features a drastically different design, being much larger, and held with the blade down and to the side, rather than upright. The Axis knife was also redesigned into the Machete. World War II mod The BF 1942 models of the knife appear in the Battlefield Vietnam WWII mod, with an Allied knife issued to the US Marines and an Axis knife issued to the Imperial Japanese Army. The Knife retains the same statistics however. Gallery BFVWWII_ALLIED_KNIFE.PNG|Allied Knife BFVWWII_AXIS_KNIFE.PNG|Axis Knife Battlefield 2 The Knife is an all-kit melee weapon featured in Battlefield 2. Unlike previous games, the Knife's model does not change between factions, and it can now kill in one hit. Offsetting its power is the fact that the player must be very close to the target for the attack to connect. As a result, the knife works best against unaware and stationary enemies, as mobile ones can be a challenge to deal with, especially if they have a ranged weapon drawn. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Combat Knife is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and is only issued to the Special Ops kit. There are three faction specific knives, but they all perform identically, being an instant kill up close. USMC and EU soldiers are issued the Randall Model 15 Knife, the Type 95 Bayonet is issued to the PLA, and the Kukri is issued to the MEC. The knives are high damage stealth weapons, capable of killing enemies in one hit. Like in Battlefield 2, the player must be very close to land the attack, so they still remains most effective against unaware stationary enemies. Gallery BF2MC Knife.jpg|An American Special Ops soldier with the Randall Model 15 sneaks up on an enemy Sniper. Battlefield 2142 The BJ-2 Combat Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 2142. It functions identically to the Knife in Battlefield 2, killing with a single hit with a very small range, but it now awards the player with the victim's dogtag upon a successful kill. After fifty kills with the knife, the player earns the Dogtagger Dagger, a knife replacement with a set of dogtags attached to the hilt. The weapon is a cosmetic replacement, and functions identically to the BJ-2. Gallery BJ2.jpg|'BJ-2 Combat Knife' equipment icon 2142.jpg|'Dogtagger Dagger' in firstperson. Notice the Dogtags on the hilt of the knife. Battlefield: Bad Company The Kniv-1 is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. It can be utilized to destroy fences or wooden objects as well as to obtain an enemy's dog tag. The weapon kills in a single hit, but takes two strikes to kill a team mate. Battlefield Heroes Knife The Knife is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes and is issued to the Commando class for both factions. Rather than bullet-like damage fixed on a crosshair, the knife inflicts splash-like damage, spread in an area in front of the wielder. Katana The Katana is a melee weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. Gallery Knife.jpg|A National Commando Using a combat knife Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Combat Knife is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The knife is the first usable weapon in the game, and can be equipped on three occasions. The first time is after the opening cutscene of Operation Aurora where the player loses their Thompson, the player pulls out the knife and kills a Japanese guard with it. Soon after, the player receives a Type 100 and the combat knife can no longer be equipped as a standalone. The second time is at the beginning of the mission Upriver, when the player must use the combat knife to quietly take out a sentry at an outpost overlooking a Bolivian Militia base without raising the alarm. The third time it is used is in the beginning of Airborne, where the player is equipped with a combat knife again, this time in order to kill a Russian soldier. The player immediately picks up the soldier's AKS-74U, however, and can no longer equip the knife as a standalone weapon. Throughout most of the campaign, the player can only use the knife in an attack sequence. Gallery Combat Knife BC2.jpg|The Combat Knife being held in Operation Aurora. Multiplayer The Combat Knife is the standard melee weapon, usable by all kits. When using the knife on an enemy within its range, roughly five feet, it will cause the player to lunge forward against the enemy and perform a stabbing attack. An attack without an enemy target will instead cause the player to slash with the knife. It will kill an enemy player in a single strike but the weapon can be heard when utilized as the player often yells and makes a distinct noise. Players can kill certain enemies in vehicles if they are in an exposed position. The knife is also a useful tool for knocking away certain destructible barriers, such as windows, fences, barbed wire, wooden doors, wooden railings, and many other light physical barriers in the player's path. When players knife an enemy player in the game, they receive that player's dogtag as an award. These appear as bronze, silver or golden dogtags, depending on the victim's rank, with their name written below them. There are also several awards related to knife kills which the player can acquire. The dogtags from all of a player's past victims can be viewed in the Main Menu, providing a running tally of how many individual dogtags players have acquired as well as player-specific ones. Battlefield Play4Free Knives are all-kit weapons featured in Battlefield Play4Free. They cannot be equipped, similar to Battlefield: Bad Company 2, performing a slash animation when used. The knife always results in a one hit kill, providing the player with the "Close Quarters Kill" bonus for 20 points. List Battlefield 3 Knives are all-kit weapons featured in Battlefield 3, providing two ways to utilize them, the standard knife slash or the Knife Takedown method. The weapon can also be used in all three modes in the game (singleplayer, co-op, and multiplayer). Knife attacks (whether quick or standard) can destroy chain link fences and window glass with a single blow, allowing passage through them (although there are some exceptions such as the Russian spawn building windows in Operation Metro). List Gallery Knife_BF3_PS3.jpg|Knife as seen in the PlayStation 3 presentation of Battlefield 3 ACB-90 BF3.png|The ACB-90 in first person. ScreenHunter 01 Aug. 17 20.07.gif|A US Marine being stabbed at the Caspian Border map in the beta version of the game. BF3 STAB.png|A Russian soldier being stabbed on Noshahr Canals File:BF3_Operation_Métro_trailer_screenshot18_OPPONENT_KNIFE_BLEH_ON_FLOOR.png|The player thrown to the ground after being knifed MeleeProficiencyDogTag.png|The Melee Proficiency Dog Tag. MeleeMasterDogTag.png|The Melee Master Dog Tag. Spetsnaz Machete BF3.png|The Spetsnaz Machete being held in first-person view. Battlefield 1 Two of the knives featured in Battlefield 1 are available as early-order DLC: the Bolo knife and the Jambiya.Battlefield 1 Early Enlister Deluxe Edition - GameStop accessed 2016-05-09 As with Battlefield Hardline, a selection of other melee weapons is also available, including an entrenching tool (collapsing shovel), a trench mace, and a scimitar or cavalry saber. Some of these weapons may serve other functions, such as the bayonet that can be affixed to certain primary weapons. List Trivia Battlefield Vietnam *The files for the ARVN and US military knives are the same as those used by the allies' knife in Battlefield 1942, with a different model. The axis combat knife still exists in the game files, but goes unused, replaced by the NVA and Viet Cong melee weapons. Battlefield 2/Battlefield 2142 *Bots will draw the Knife and attempt to stab the player if they get too close, and won't pull out another weapon until the player is dead or a significant distance away. Battlefield 2142 *Both the BJ-2 and Dogtagger Dagger are both made of titanium, according to the "TITANIUM BLADE" text on both knives. *The blade of the BJ-2 reads "DOGTAG FETCHER 88", suggesting this may have been its original name. **Likewise, the blade of the Dogtagger Dagger reads "DOGTAGGER DAGGER - M2000". *Although not directly visible in the viewmodel, the Dogtag Dagger's textures show that the dog tags on the knife belong to Demize99, the username of DICE gameplay designer Alan Kurtz. Battlefield: Bad Company *It is possible to cut down small trees with the knife. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *This is the first ''Battlefield'' game where the player does not wield the knife as a weapon—it now functions more as a melee attack option. The player just uses the knife then puts it away instantly, returning to wielding the previously equipped item. The only exceptions of this are the beginnings of Operation Aurora and Airborne. *A glitch can occur when the player is climbing a ladder. If the player starts climbing in mid-slash, they will equip the knife after reaching the top. *An update reduced the lunge distance for the combat knife. *Occasionally, after slashing with the knife, the player character may hold their knife for a few seconds the same way as in the mission Operation: Aurora, usually during a small lag spike. Battlefield 3 *The takedown animations during alpha were considerably longer. DICE switched to shorter animations that incorporate the removal of the victim's dogtags, and keep the first-person view steadier so the player is more aware of their immediate surroundings. *Mortar users are immune to takedown attacks—vehicle operators cannot be taken down, and the mortar is considered a vehicle for gameplay purposes. It is possible to provoke the user into exiting the mortar, although there is a slight risk of being struck by an outbound smoke mortar (the regular HEDP mortar round does not inflict damage until it falls). *There is a glitch that occurs when performing a takedown on a victim looking downsight, where the victim's cutscene is shown in magnification equal to the optics on his gun. *A complicated glitch allows players to teleport to an arbitrary point above certain maps after performing a takedown, with enough height to safely parachute down. *The ACB-90 knife given to Battlefield Premium users is based on the United Cutlery M48 Kommando Survivor Knife. *''Battlelog tracks knife swings under "shots fired". *It is possible to score a headshot with the quick knife attack, which can kill an enemy with full health. *A glitch introduced after one of the 2012 patches limited the number of consecutive takedowns to one, causing players to not attack for up to five seconds. It has since been patched in the October 11th server update. *If caught in a takedown from certain angles, it is possible to counter the attempt with a Quick Knife attack. Certain animations will place the attacker's body in the victim's crosshairs, allowing the victim's knife attack to kill the attacker if already weakened below 50 health. A few of these even hit the attacker's head, permitting a headshot (2× 50 damage). Takedowns from behind cannot be countered, nor can takedowns on crouching victims.BF3 Tips: How to survive a Knife Takedown - YouTube accessed Dec 16, 2012 *It is possible to score a simultaneous double kill with the knife.BF3: TehNut's Misadventures - Ep 4 - How to Canals TDM - YouTube accessed Jan 24, 2013 This may either be a case of latency causing both enemies to be caught in a takedown, or the "shot" from the takedown on one enemy also striking the second enemy. *Due to latency, it is possible to stab somebody and die during a specific frame, granting the person a suicide with the Knife. *The Machete is featured on the cover art of ''Battlefield 3: Aftermath, however does not appear in the expansion pack. Battlefield 4 *In the singleplayer, the Bayonet knife is standard throughout nearly all missions, only replaced once with a Shank given by Dima to Recker in Kunlun Mountains. *The HUD animates the display of dog tags taken from enemies. *Players cannot counter knife if they are prone when a front knife takedown is performed on them. *Players who are operating equipment (Ex: mortar, SUAV, EOD bot) can not have knife takedowns preformed on them. *Sometimes when a player attacks from the front with a knife, it will play a side knife animation. This can still counter this and it will result in the front counter animation. *The description of every knife except the C100 references the ability to steal enemies' dogtags. *The C100 knife is a reference to the "Colonel 100" in the popular machinma series Battlefield Friends. In the episode TUGS Life, the Colonel 100 unlocks a bipod for his default combat knife. "Shit bucket" is also a popular phrase of the series referencing Colonel 100's that have "no lives" *The Icicle does not appear in Battlelog, even after the "Cold Blooded" achievement/trophy has been completed. Battlefield 4: Countdown to War *Kovic attempts to kill Tsu with a shank, but fails, with the result of the weapon falling off the mountain they're on. *Irish gives Kovic a KA-BAR knife during the latter's extraction from the Zhi Yu tower. References es:Cuchilloru:Нож Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2142 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Hardline